There's No Happy Endings (Or So They Say)
by Let'sAllBeGinger
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo has had problems with bullying for a while so his parent's decide to send him to World Academy in Dublin hoping he'll have a better life. What happens when he meets a feisty Italian named Lovino? Adopted from MintyDaze.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hallo! I have adopted this story from MintyDaze and decided to finally post it up on this wonderful world called fanfiction! The first three chapters are all theirs but then chapter four is now that I wrote and you can obviously tell by the stark contrast in writing. So, yeah…I have changed a few very minor things in these next three chapters but they're not really that obvious. Okay then.**

**I'm sure in an alternate universe I own Hetalia, but not in this one. **

Chapter One: First Encounters

16 year old Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was not ready to attend his first day at World Academy in Dublin. His Padre decided it would be a nice adjustment for Antonio to attend a new school outside of Spain. Antonio looked up at the large majestic school that looked more like a castle or a church rather than a place of learning. He tightened his grip on his black backpack strap and sneered. What difference would it make anyway? Ever since elementary school everyone thought that because he smiled and liked to share food with everyone that he was an idiot.

In middle school he was bullied by this one kid who had called him every form of the word stupid until Antonio finally had enough, picked up his school chair and beat the kid with it until the maestro somehow managed to yank him off. Ever since that day, Antonio had wreaked havoc in the streets with his small gang. He would beat up anyone who even looked down at him, sassed his elders and teachers, and to prove to everyone he wasn't a moron he got some of the best grades in the class. It was pretty easy to get homework done when it was all you could do in detention. He had detention nearly every week and had already been kicked out of three schools for assault.

Antonio glared and stormed into the registration office to get his dorm assignments and class schedule. What the hell would make this school any different than the others? His Madre was the one who managed to convince him to go to the Academy. Antonio wanted more than anything to make her proud even if it meant he would be sent away to a stuffy school with hideous uniforms.

He nearly crashed into two boys who looked roughly his age. One was an albino with an aggravating smirk plastered on his face and yellow bird perched on his head. The other was a luscious blonde haired, blue-eyed boy who could have easily been mistaken for a girl if itwasn't for the few scraggly hairs lining his chin, a flirtatious grin played on his lips and whenever a girl walked by, pretty or not, he would wink and blow a kiss.

"Don't stand in my way," Antonio growled as he skirted around them. A pale hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back.

"Kesese," the albino rumbled in a thick German accent. "I think it was you who got in our way, ja?"

"Let go of me unless you want to be singing soprano for the remainder of your life," the Spaniard snarled shoving him away.

"Honhonhon, I like him Gilbert," The Frenchman crooned flipping his silky locks. "Let's have him join our Bad Touch Duo."

"Then it wouldn't be a duo," Antonio pointed out scowling.

"A trio then," Gilbert said a grin forming on his face. He let go of Antonio's shoulder and shook his hand instead. "Welcome to the Bad Touch Trio. We're the top badasses of the school, men fear us and every girl is just itching for us to get up their skirt."

"Although we don't mind getting into a man's pants every now and then," Francis said with a wink.

Antonio studied them suspiciously before breaking out into a wide grin and agreed. Introductions went around and they chatted for about half an hour before Antonio realized he still needed his papers. "Muchas Gracias for letting me join your group," he said cheerfully. "Let me get my schedule and dorm assignment first."

"I hope you are in our room mon cher," Francis said.

"Yeah, they assign four people to each dorm," Gilbert added. "If you're in our room then we can plan against the shmuck that gets stuck with us."

Antonio laughed and gathered his documents from the registration counter. As luck would have it he did not get into the same dorm as Francis and Gilbert. This disappointed him greatly and now he would have to deal with more people which didn't exactly appeal to him. Francis and Gilbert tried to make up for this by showing Antonio around campus. They showed him where the 24-hour snack bar was that had the foods from every part of the world in it. Seeing the Spanish snacks made Antonio a little homesick which Gilbert and Francis seemed to sense so they moved him away quickly.

"We get three meals a day here," Gilbert explained. "There are 5 lines each day with a different type of food in each line. They serve about every kind of food at least once a week. It might not taste exactly like home but it's not bad."

"Except when they have that horrible British food," Francis said wrinkling his nose disgustedly. "Fortunately they usually have Italian food in the next line over so something can touch my plate without making me want to vomit."

"As much as I enjoy our nice stroll around the campus I would like to put my goddamn things away," Antonio said irritably. He was now pouring with sweat lugging his heavy trunk behind him and his backpack seemed to be getting heavier and heavier by the second making his shoulder ache.

"Oh yeah," Gilbert said slowly, eyeing Antonio's burden. "You want to get settled in, the boys' dorms are through the main walkway and you turn right at the Mess Hall, then you just follow the signs."

Antonio nodded curtly in thanks and headed that way, resenting his new friends for not stepping up and offering to help him with his things. Not that he would have agreed, that would show weakness, but the offer would have been nice nonetheless. After much grumbling and shoving students out of his way he eventually found his dorm room. Finding the door to be slightly ajar he kicked it open the rest of the way with a loud 'BANG!' causing the two people inside to scream in terror.

Antonio found two boys screaming Italian. One had chestnut hair with an unnatural curl protruding from the side; he cried and begged for mercy waving a white handkerchief he pulled from the pocket of his black jeans. The other had darker brown hair his curl poking out from the front of his bangs his hazel eyes filled with tears. This one was screaming insults as he cowered behind his human shield of what Antonio supposed was his brother since they could have been twins.

The Spaniard stared at them his dark green eyes wide in shock, he soon composed himself and strode past them dumping his backpack onto a bed.

"H-hey!" The dark haired Italian protested. "I chose that bed! Jerk! Bastard! Moron!"

Antonio whirled around and grabbed the boy by the collar. "Don't call me moron," he hissed before shoving the boy away.

"L-Lovino," The chestnut haired boy whimpered. "I'm scared."

Lovino didn't answer right away. All he could do was stare at Antonio his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Almost everyone ignored his outbursts claiming it was just a cry for attention. It was but, it never worked, until he met the strange and alluring Antonio. With his dark curly hair and equally dark green eyes, his shirt pulled taught over tan muscles and God dammit that boy was hot! Such a bastard for being that hot and Lovino was pretty sure he knew it too.

"Fratello?" the younger twin tried again his amber eyes wide and tear-filled. "Please, say something you're scaring me."

"Feliciano," he said breaking his glaring gaze away from Antonio and plopping down on the bed opposite of the Spaniard's. "Shut up."

Antonio ignored the brothers and put his things away. He hung up the uniform that consisted of a crisp white shirt, purple plaid pants, a purple jacket, a white sweater and a black tie in the closet before shoving the rest of his clothes into drawers. He stuck the picture of him, his parents and his older sister on the nightstand.

"Come on mi hermano," Casilda, Antonio's older sister said. "Madre y Padre are only doing this because they want you to have bright future. Things will be better at this school, trust me. I bet you won't be bullied as much and I'm almost certain nobody will call you stupid. It's a chance for you to make a fresh start and make some friends.

"I highly doubt it," Antonio had grumbled.

His sister smiled and ruffled his hair. "Things will be better, you'll see."

"Alright, I'll give it a chance," he gave in.

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him until he was struggling to breathe. When she let go they both laughed and shared a real hug. "I'll miss you."

"Me too."

Antonio opened his eyes and realized he dozed off and the light was beginning to fade outside, he glanced and saw the darker haired Italian boy standing over him. He narrowed his eyes and popped him in the nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He screeched and held his nose. "I was about to wake you up you bastard! It's time to fucking eat!"

"Oh," was all Antonio could say before he got up and stretched. He felt a little bad about hitting the cowardly Italian on the nose but if he showed remorse or apologized then that would be seen as a weakness and he couldn't allow that.

Instead, Antonio ignored... what was his name? That Italian kid said Fratello but he knew enough that that meant Big Brother. Okay, forget the ignoring. "What is your name?"

The boy glared at him and muttered, "Lovino."

"Alright then Lovino," Antonio grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall. "Don't think I will be your friend. You disgust me with your cowardice. I don't need you to nanny goat after me by waking me up from my siestas and making sure I get to dinner or class on time. The next time you wake me up for any reason other than you're bleeding to death or the whole building will burn down I will knock your goddamn head off."

Lovino's hazel eyes grew wide and he bobbed his head up and down so fast it looked like his neck was on a spring. Antonio released him and stormed off to dinner his stomach growling like a lion. It was about time he got something to eat. Being hungry put him in a bad mood.

When he got to the mess hall he immediately went to the Spanish food line, he got himself arroz con pollo, black beans, some tomato soup with flour tortillas and a churro. He immediately spotted Francis and Gilbert and he hurried over to sit across from them. "Hola mis amigos," he greeted them.

"Bonjour Antonie," Francis waggled his fingers, he looked like an absolute dork with the sauce splattered on his cheeks from the strange looking meal in front of him.

"Franny," Gilbert said. "You look like a dumbass."

Francis' eyes widened in shock as he whipped out a pocket mirror and stared at his reflection. He cursed and quickly wiped his face up before sweeping his hair to the side and graciously thanking the Prussian for making sure he didn't look hideous.

Antonio silently ate his meal and listened to the two boys jabber on about their other two roommates.

"Seriously Antonio!" Gilbert said loudly. "You should see these guys! This one Austrian guy is sooo unawesome! He has a poster of freaking Shopawn something or other but it looks like it's spelled Chop In! And he is such a priss too! Holy shit I swear he has a stick so far up his freaking ass the doctor's mistake it for a spine so they can't pull it out! Plus he may seem all orderly and stuck up but he doesn't know how to fold his clothes neatly at all! I swear I had to nag him before he actually put them away."

"Tell them about the other guy," Francis interjected.

"Oh, don't get me started," Gilbert groaned and went off on yet another tangent.

Antonio half listened to the rant and glanced around the mess hall trying to see which two people his albino friend was talking about. Soon he saw them sitting at a table with an angry looking blond in a green sweater and white beret wiping the mouth of a smaller double of his with bright green eyes and a purple bow in her hair. The two people in question were easily recognizable even with Gilbert's vague description.

One was wearing a trim blue suit, he had thin glasses set on the bridge of his regal nose and his violet eyes stared at the meal in front of him disgustedly. To top it all off he had this irritating hair that stuck up and a mole to top it all off. The boy next to him wore a beanie on top of his long, tangled light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. His green eyes almost hidden from the brim were fixed on the food. And he wore a baggy sweatshirt, torn jeans and high-tops.

Antonio wrinkled his nose and wished his new friends and their roommates' silent luck because it looked like it would be a loooong year for them. And for him as well with two noisy Italians and a fourth roommate that he seemed to have forgotten to meet.

**Okay, thanks for reading and all that good stuff, review and follow and such… next chapter will probably be up by the time you are reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeeeeeeee…it's already up and you probably just finished the last one. Or maybe you've read this story and are eagerly awaiting the Chapter that I wrote. Sorry if I disappoint you with my craplicious writing! **

**If I now Hetalia I am not aware of it. **

Chapter Two: Sucky First Day

Antonio said his goodbyes to Gilbert and Francis and headed back up to the dorm room. He opened the door to find that he was the first one back from dinner which filled him with a sense of relief. He could have the bathroom first without being disturbed.

He glanced at the fourth bed which was unoccupied earlier that day. The only significant thing that told him someone had occupied the space was the trunk that stood at the foot of the bed and the large coat that hung on the wall. There was also a single picture on the nightstand that showed a girl with curly blonde hair and big green eyes, her lips were curled into a soft smile as she hugged a large boy with heavy green eyes and hair that stood straight up. The boy's expression was one of surprise which made Antonio guess the picture was taken without him knowing.

Content that he now knew who the fourth roommate was Antonio went to the pristine white bathroom. He undressed tossing the clothes onto the floor and showered enjoying the hot water as it beat down on his skin releasing the stress built up in his shoulders. He let his mind wander as he washed his hair massaging away all the worries. He even allowed a small smile to form on his face as he thought about back home, planting the garden with his sister, running the flower shop with his father and cooking meals with his mama.

_"How soon will it grow?" a seven year-old Antonio asked his 13 year-old sister._

_"It will take weeks, mi hermano," Casilda chuckled. "Please try to remain patient."_

_"But I want to eat all the yummy fruits and vegetables now!" he cried._

_"Then you should have planted them sooner!" she teased, green eyes alight with mischief. She then chased Antonio around the yard while he squealed with glee._

_A few weeks later the plants were finally starting to bloom with flowers that would bear the delicious produce. Antonio sat back on his heels and clipped away the bad leaves and stems that would ruin his and his sister's precious plants._

_"Hey Dummy," a voice rang out through the yard._

_Antonio looked up eyes wide and saw Miguel, the boy who led the class in Antonio's misery. "I said please stop calling me dummy. I'm not dumb," Antonio said._

_Miguel rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his tousled black hair. "Whatever you say dummy."_

_Antonio glanced back down at the small tomato plant and covered its roots better hoping that if he ignored the boy he would leave him alone. To no avail Miguel instead loomed over Antonio. "Playing in the dirt like always?"_

_"I'm gardening."_

_"You always were a sissy boy," Miguel said nastily. "No wonder you're such a dummy."_

_Antonio said nothing and gripped handfuls of soil so tightly they crumbled and spilled out the sides of his hands. Antonio couldn't remember what Miguel said then, only that a pair of electric blue sneakers were smashing and flattening the plants he and Casilda worked so hard to grow into the ground. Next thing he knew he had tackled Miguel into the ground and was punching and hitting him, both boys were screaming one in anger and the other in fear. Fernando, Antonio's father, had to pull his son off the crying boy._

_"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" Antonio's father, Fernando growled. "What do you think you are doing to that poor boy?"_

_"H-he was s-stomping all over Casilda's and my garden!" Antonio cried._

_"Antonio told me I could," Miguel protested._

_"Did not," Antonio yelled._

_"Did too!" Miguel yelled back._

_"DID NOT!"_

_"DID TOO!"_

_"DID NOT!"_

_"DID TO-"_

_"ENOUGH," Fernando silenced the two boys. "Miguel, go home. Antonio you're grounded. No working on the garden."_

_Antonio started to protest the punishment but was immediately silenced by a swipe across his rear. He snapped his mouth shut but tears spilled out on either side of his cheeks. Fernando led the boy inside feeling terrible that he had to discipline his son but knew it was the only way his boy would learn to behave himself._

_Carmen, Antonio's mother, looked up questioningly from the kitchen table that was scattered with bills and paperwork almost completely covering the pale yellow table cloth with the pink and blue flowers. She stood up, went over to her crying child and was about to comfort him until Fernando stopped her and explained what happened. The woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure Miguel wasn't being mean to Antonio?" she asked._

_"Si," he replied. "Antonio was attacking Miguel."_

Antonio was jolted out of his memory when he skidded and slipped in the shower knocking over the multiple bottles of shampoo, conditioner and soap. He cried out in surprise as he fell and flailed his arms for a hold of something. He latched onto the shower curtain which fell away immediately. His head began to throb, his shoulder stung and the edges of his vision pulsed. He stared at the shower rod in his lap and the water beat down on him.

The door flung open and a pair of green eyes fell on Antonio. The tall boy strolled over, shut off the water and threw a towel on Antonio. The two Italians peered in from the door way trying to see what had happened. Antonio felt embarrassment foam up inside him. This could not be happening. He just made a fool of himself on the first day. Those loud mouth Italians were probably going to spread the word around school and he would be the laughing stock, again. A new record for being shot down into the loser corner.

Lovino's eyes were wide with surprise. This cool, no not cool, this infuriating bastard just slipped and fell in the fucking shower! Part of Lovino wanted to go over and check the boy for injuries and the other part wanted to yell at the Spaniard for his stupidity. An even smaller part that Lovino squashed down quickly wanted to drool over his sun-kissed muscles. Lovino did not, okay maybe he liked Antonio a little bit but only because he… well… he uh. Lovino wasn't really sure why he liked the jerk. The Italian figured maybe it was just his dick lusting after that smoking body. Yeah, that's all.

Lovino snapped back to reality when Antonio hauled himself out of the tub. "Holy crapola," Lovino whispered staring at the Spaniard's back. The skin on his shoulder blade was already swollen and turning into a hideous shade of purple and black. Lovino couldn't even focus on the fact that Antonio was naked. "Did you fucking dislocate your shoulder?" he said out loud.

Antonio shrugged and visibly winced, the pain evident on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "It's fine," he said shakily and stood up, he wrapped a towel around his waist and glared at everyone. "Still here?"

The three boys left and shut the door behind them. Lovino plopped down on his bed and leaned back sulkily playing with the crystal tomato his weird grandpa bought him for Christmas. His fingered lightly traced the surface that wasn't quite rough but not exactly smooth either. Lovino did this whenever he didn't want to think. He found it oddly mesmerizing. A knock on the door jolted him out of a daze and he scowled. Who the hell would be here now?

Ned, their Dutch roommate, stood up and answered the door. A pretty girl in a green dress flounced in and twirled around. "Abel!" she sang out and hugged the Dutchman. "I told you I was going to check up on you."

Abel muttered something in response and patted the smaller girls head. A blur rushed past Lovino making him blink. When he opened his eyes there was his idiot brother flirting with the girl in their dorm room like the dumbass that he was. The older Italian crossed his arms and glanced away at the spectacle. Why did his brother have to say nice things to say about everyone except him? He had good qualities too, dammit! Sure they were locked up most of the time. He couldn't draw as well as Feliciano and he didn't get the best grades and wasn't the best at sports but he could damn well sing better than his little brother and nobody knew it! A shadow loomed over Lovino causing him to glance up. A pretty face with large round eyes like a doll's were shining at him.

"My name is Bella," the girl introduced herself happily. "Why are you so upset?"

"My brother is an idiot," Lovino replied sarcastically.

"Awww," Bella cooed. "Would a kiss make you feel better?"

Lovino felt his face grow hot from his neck to the tips of his ears. No one had ever offered to kiss him, well there was that one time his cousin did but the poor bastard was drunk off his rocker. Bella giggled at his telltale blush and pecked his cheek lightly making the poor boy blush so deep he resembled the crystal tomato in his hands.

Meanwhile Antonio had walked out of the bathroom in just his pajama bottoms holding his sopping wet shirt in one hand and looking very pissed off. He stopped suddenly when he saw Bella and raised his eyebrows. At that moment Lovino knew he didn't have even the slightest chance with Antonio. Bella looked at who walked in the room and let out a gasp of shock. "What happened to your shoulder?" she cried.

Lovino saw Antonio's eyes lighten up over the pretty girl fawning over him but the joy quickly turned to embarrassment when Abel explained that the injury happened simply because the Spaniard fell in the tub. Ned's expression was smug until his sister planted a kiss on Antonio's shoulder. "Let me get you some ice," she cooed before flouncing out of the room. Antonio turned to Abel and raised one eyebrow in triumph a wide grin spread on his face.

Bella came back in a few minutes later and sat next to Antonio on his bed. She gently placed the towel wrapped ice on his shoulder blade whilst rubbing his arm. "You're so lucky you didn't dislocate your shoulder," she said. "Be more careful next time, okay?"

"Okay," Antonio said rather sheepishly.

"What made you slip anyway?"

"I was thinking too deeply."

"That's dangerous," Lovino muttered sickened by the sight of the two making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"What was that?" Antonio growled standing up.

He said louder, "Nothing."

"I thought so," Antonio sat back down and turned his attention back to Bella.

Antonio decided he liked the perky blonde and wanted to see her again no matter what even if her brother was a bit of an ass. Bella was very nice and very pretty so Antonio decided that he would try to catch her alone and ask her out.

Eventually, Bella left to go back to her own dorm and the boys were left in uncomfortable silence. Feliciano tried to start up a conversation on what classes they were going to have but no one's heart was really in it. So, they silently finished their nightly rituals of brushing teeth, washing faces, quickly pulling on pajamas hoping no one is watching and silently judging their body type as well as sending quick texts to family members. At least that's what Antonio did. Antonio knew that everyone thought he didn't give a shit about his parents and sister but the opposite was true. He loved his family very much.

Antonio pulled the quilt his Abuela made up to his chin and stared at his phone intently. *ding* His phone went off with a message from his mama. Buenas Noches mi hijo. Te amo tanto. Antonio sent back a reply saying he loved her back and missed her already before plugging his phone in to charge and setting it on the nightstand. He pressed his cheek into the pillow and closed his eyes awaiting the sleep that should eventually come to him.

-morning-

Antonio's eyes snapped open to a horrible wailing reached over and smacked his hand down repeatedly on his alarm clock but to no avail. The noise continued and the loudness seemed to grow then soften. Something vibrated, rolled and flashed across the floor as the large Dutch boy chased it around. He picked up the device and pressed a few buttons before it finally quieted down.

"What the fuck was that?" Lovino groaned fully awake now unfortunately.

"It's my alarm clock," Abel muttered and stuffed the irritating thing under his mattress. "Bella bought it for me for school since I hate waking up."

"Next time don't make it so loud," Feliciano snapped.

Antonio looked over at the cheerier(?) Italian in surprise. He made a mental note to never wake the boy up from a nap. He looked over at Lovino who was counting down quietly from ten on his fingers. When all of the 10 digits were spread Feliciano leaped up from bed. "Ve~," he said happily. "Why are we lounging about? It's the first day of school!" He skipped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth until they sparkled.

Antonio shook his head deciding not to over analyze. He barely knew these boys for a day. He couldn't know everything about them. The Spaniard pushed back the covers and immediately pulled them back over him. Fucking damn was it cold out. Did the heater even work in this place? Antonio crawled out of bed still wrapped up in his blanket. He made his way over to the closet and pulled his clothes out for the day while Lovino stood beside him doing the same. They turned away from each other and dressed as quickly as possible to keep the cold air away from their skin as possible.

Once Antonio had finished he fell back onto his bed immediately regretting the decision when pain shot up his shoulder. "Shhhhit," he hissed through his teeth. He sat back up and rubbed his shoulder. He looked up and saw Feliciano standing there smiling kindly.

"Here's a hot pack so it doesn't hurt you all day," he said sweetly handing the red box to Antonio.

Antonio raised his eyebrows in surprise at the act of kindness. "Gracias," he said tearing the box open, he pulled his shirt up and tried to stretch to reach the ache.

"Oh!" Feliciano cried. "Let me do that." He took the white patch, peeled the back off and stuck it onto Antonio's shoulder blade gently smoothing out the creases on the edges. "There all better."

Antonio did in fact feel better now that the warmth of the patch was seeping through his skin. He replaced his shirt and slipped on the purple jacket. He decided the Feliciano may not be so bad. He ignored Antonio's temper and showed him kindness rather than cowering and avoiding him. Or maybe Feliciano was gullible and stupid believing that everyone had some good. In that case this would be a rough year for him.

Antonio stood, grabbed his bag and headed out the door to go to breakfast. He stared out the tall windows to the court yard. People already darted back and forth across the lawn, some heading to breakfast and others finding friends or looking for classrooms. He found the Mess Hall once more, got himself a "delicious" breakfast of blackened toast with blackberry jam from a plastic container, cold scrambled eggs, curled sausages, and bland cereal with hormone pumped milk. Antonio sat across from Francis and Gilbert both of whom were staring at their plates in apparent disgust.

"It's like they didn't even try today," Francis scoffed. "My palate can't stomach this crap."

"Even my dogs at home wouldn't eat this," Gilbert said curling his lip.

"I guess they have to scrimp on ingredients in the morning to make the dinners better," Antonio reasoned. He tried to choke down at least a little food to calm his growling stomach. The trio chatted and expressed relief that they would be in the same class this year.

"I think this year should be the mischief year," Gilbert said. "Pranks, pranks and more pranks."

"Wouldn't that cost time and money," Francis asked.

"Ja, but the victory is sweeter plus it's more difficult to trace the culprit if we set them up right," the German— sorry Prussian— replied smirking.

A sigh broke into their conversation as a new person joined them. A girl had taken the seat next to Gilbert, she had long, messy blonde hair with bangs that fell in front of her sharp blue eyes, a couple zits littered her cheeks and nose, glittering braces lined her teeth, and perched on the tip of her nose were large, square glasses. She was a little large in build but wore her clothes baggy so you couldn't tell. "Bruder," she scolded. "You know grandfather will murder you if you get in trouble again this year."

"This is mein schwester, Monika, she's starting this year as a freshman" Gilbert explained to his confused friends ignoring the girls chiding. "She's a bit of an ugly duckling isn't she?" he added teasingly.

"Call me an ugly duckling again and I will shove my boot up your ass," she grumbled threateningly.

"Ugly. Duckling," he mocked.

The next thing Antonio knew Gilbert had the breakfast tray dumped on his head and black shoe shoved into his mouth. Gilbert pulled the shoe out. "Monika! I was joking!" he called out to the girl stomping away. "Geez, can't take a joke," he muttered.

"Your comment was a little harsh mon cher," Francis pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," the Ger-Prussian agreed. He stood up and jogged after her.

Antonio and Francis chatted for a while longer before heading off to their classroom. The educational section of the school was as ornate and beautiful as any political building or castle. The floors were a teal colored tile and brown columns separated the windows. The staircase was fit for a palace the banister carved with swooping designs while attractive iron bars kept it from wobbling when one held on. Sunlight streamed into the hallways through the windows giving the interior a college brochure type glow. The hallways were divided by year and colored in various colors to make it easy to remember where you were. Freshman classes were in the cream colored hallway on the West side of the first floor. Sophomores had the light blue hallway on the east side, which was where Antonio would be. Juniors would go to the second floor and take the chartreuse hallway to the west. Seniors of course were second floor to the east and their hallway was a vibrant pink (rumored to be from a senior prank and never turned back to its original color).

Antonio finally found his classroom labeled E105 and slipped in. He chose the seat near the back next to the window. When he looked out he could see the trim front lawn lined with stone paths and the large brick wall that kept strangers from getting in. 'Or students getting out,' thought Antonio.

The bell rang softly, a few stray students ran into the classroom before the chiming ended. Antonio glanced around the plain room noting there were 18 students. 18 people he would be stuck with for the rest of the year. Fortunately, Gilbert and Francis were in the same class with him as well as Bella. Unfortunately, those Italian lunatics were in his class too.

The teacher cleared his throat and looked sternly at the class which was surprising. His hair was long and had small braids in it, he was big and burly looking with an emotionless glare like he was daring anyone to misbehave. "I am Mr. Beilschmidt," he introduced himself.

"What's up Gramps?" Gil hollered out nonchalantly.

Antonio looked at his friend surprised. Gilbert hadn't mentioned his Grandfather was a teacher at the school much less that he would be their teacher.

"Gilbert, during class you will address me a sir or Mr. Beilschmidt," the man said. "Am I clear?"

"I'd say opaque," Gilbert smirked.

"Detention," Mr. Beilschmidt said. "Now, I will call your names and you will sit in the seat I assign to you."

There was a chorus of complaints and groans throughout the class that were silenced immediately by one look from the teacher. Mr. Beilschmidt cleared his throat and looked at the chart in his hand walking around the room and placing his hand on the desk as he named each person, "Sadiq Adnan, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Lucia Bondevik, Francis Bonnefoy, Anya Braginski, Antonio Carriedo, Bella de Vries, Roderich Edelstein, Eli Hedervary, Sakura Honda, Amelia Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Toris Laurinatis, Feliks Lukasiewics, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Madeline Williams, and Vash Zwingli," he finished. "Good, club signups are during lunch and after class. You do not have to join a club but it is recommended."

Antonio's new spot placed him in the front row between the darker skinned boy Sadiq and the girl with blonde curls and blue eyes named Amelia. Antonio hated being in the front of the class. It made him feel exposed. He heaved a sigh and pulled out his Geometry text book and a red notebook ready to get this day over with.

The day passed by slowly since all they did was review what they learned last year. When the final bell rung Antonio was whisked away by Gilbert and Francis to go and sign up for club activities. Antonio honestly didn't want to sign up for anything. The wrong choice could make him a target and he really didn't want that.

"I think I'll sign up for football!" Gilbert said.

"Me too," Francis chimed in. "Everyone here loves football."

"They have football here?" Amelia asked. "I thought all you guys played was soccer!"

Francis laughed. "You must be thinking of that soft version of rugby. We're talking about actual football that only silly Americans call soccer."

Amelia scowled. "Football is great!" she argued. "You guys are just jealous." The American girl stomped off aggravated.

"I guess we can try out for the football team," Antonio said hesitantly. The last time he played it didn't end well but he could at least try again this year. He had a clean slate.

"Not just try out," Gilbert corrected. "We're going to make the team."

**Okay…okay…okay…this is up now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now this is up. The next chapter is the chapter that I actually wrote and you'll be able to tell that… ꒰･᷄****ु௰****･᷅****ू****꒱…****eep…**

**Still don't own Hetalia! So sad, much cry.**

Chapter Three: Clubs

"Come on, fratello!," Feliciano cried with glee. "We have to sign up for activities before all the classes are full!"

Lovino let out a long slow sigh through his nose. Ever since him and his brother heard they were going to this stupid Academy, it seemed Feliciano made it his mission to spend as much time with his older brother and mend the bond of brotherhood or some shit like that.

What did it matter to Lovino if the younger wanted to finally act like a brother? He and Feliciano were only half-brothers so who gave a rat's ass for brotherhood? Their father had an affair on a business trip with a woman in Naples, knocked her up and went back to his home in San Marino to his wife and knocked her up a few months later.

When Lovino's mom died, he was taken to the house of the father he never met. Feliciano's mother didn't like Lovino and Feliciano ignored Lovino for the most part. Not that Lovino wanted to play with the pest anyway, never, not in a million years. However, he didn't care much for the coldness he felt in that house from everyone.

The surly boy stopped at the activity board and stared at the sign-up sheets stating the club name and what it was about. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed into an angry pout. What was the point of all this? Who wants to join a stupid club anyway?

"Right Fratello?" Lovino finally tuned back into his brother's chatter.

"Right," he muttered despite not hearing a word the cheerful boy said. "Is there a going home early club?"

Feliciano giggled. Ugh, what a horrible sound. "I think I'll join the cooking club and the art club," Feliciano said tapping his chin thoughtfully. "You should join me."

"No way in hell," Lovino growled. He refused to be in an activity where he would be outshone by his half-brother. Mr. Talented. Mr. Oh-I-never-tried-this-before-so-I'll-give-it-a-try-look-at-that-I'm-already-perfect-at-it!

"You have to do something," the chestnut haired boy argued. "It's required."

Lovino groaned in frustration, snatched up a pen and scrawled his name under the sheet labeled CHOIR. At least he could blend in with the group and fake it."There, I signed up for something." He snarled. "Are you happy now?"

"Si, I am."

The older Italian rolled his eyes and stormed off in search of some quiet time leaving Feliciano all alone in the empty hallway. Soon, he found himself in the courtyard and plopped down behind a tree. He hated this school, he hated his roommates and he hated how much he hated everything.

Antonio woke up earlier than usual that morning and hurried into his uniform. He winced slightly at the few bruises he accumulated during football tryouts and he was fairly certain that strenuous exercise wasn't good for his shoulder either but he still had to know whether he made the team or not.

As he hurried down to the center of the school where all the grades were branched out into their separate hallways he began to feel some doubt. If he did make the team did he really want to do sports? He loved playing football and got very competitive in games but what if one of his friends didn't make it and the other that did then decided to quit? Would they expect him to quit? If they did then would he even want to quit?

Antonio shook his head and sent a puff of air to flip his chocolate curls out of his eyes. He arrived at the area and as expected the boys who were at tryouts yesterday were crowding one of the boards that hung on the wall.

Francis and Gilbert were already there. After spotting their new comrade, they wriggled out of the mess to reach him.

"We made it!" Gil beamed pumping a fist into the air.

"All three of us," Francis clarifying that they checked for Antonio's name too.

"Great!" Antonio couldn't ignore the burst of excitement in his chest.

"We have practice for two hours every day after school," Gilbert continued. "It's going to be so awesome."

"Were you on the team last year?" Antonio asked.

"Well… no," Gilbert rubbed the back of his head. "But they were just totally unawesome and couldn't recognize our talent."

"Let's go to breakfast," The Frenchman interjected tossing his blond locks. "Talking about last year leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

And so they went.

The entire day Antonio's mind kept wandering to the practice that will happen after classes. His shoulder ached slightly but as long as he wasn't set to be a goalie and he didn't fall on that side then he shouldn't worry about tearing it up.

Shaking his head he forced himself to focus on his Geometry worksheet. His long fingers slid through his bangs and rested amongst the brown, curly mass of hair. Antonio didn't care that doing that made his bangs stick up providing him with the look of a mad scientist but he did that when he was thinking hard.

When class finally ended Antonio attempted to smooth down his bangs but sighed as they stubbornly bounced back up in refusal to be tamed.

"Antonio, come on we have to go to practice," his albino friend nudged his shoulder. "I don't want to be late on the first day."

Francis laughed as they headed to the locker rooms for practice. "Mon ami, you act like such a rebel but when it comes to punctuality or cleanliness you're such a tight ass."

"I can't help it if I like everything in its place, shut up," Gilbert retorted.

The trio laughed and chatted along the way. When they reached their destination they found the coach passing out practice uniforms.

"Alright, get your uniform and suit up for practice. The team captain Felipe will run you through your drills," the man said.

Antonio studied their coach a minute. He was tall and leanly built with dark skin and a sharp but kind face. He asked to simply be called Coach by everyone which could be a little confusing because the other sports coaches preferred to be called Coach as well.

When everyone was dressed and geared up they filed in a line along the field. The team captain paced in front of them. He was a Brazilian boy small of stature but his sharp eyes proved him a force to be reckoned with on the field.

"Just because you made the team does not mean you are fit to win the Championship," Felipe said after a moment. "You gotta prove you're worthy to be on this team and worthy enough of that trophy. I don't wanna see any show-offs or ball hogs on this field. We're a team and the only way we're gonna win is if we work together! You'll get your moment in the spotlight but if you step on your teammates to get there you're gonna fail us all! Now, I'm gonna whip you boys into shape! Suicides, GO! Start on the whistle."

Coach stuck the whistle in his mouth and blew one sharp 'TWEET'. The group of boys took off across the field back and forth until their lungs burned.

Felipe set up tires along the track. "Tire runs!"

TWEET!

Antonio's lungs burned.

TWEET!

His legs began to go numb.

TWEET!

The water breaks didn't feel nearly long enough.

TWEET!

TWEET!

TWEET!

At last practice was dismissed and the exhausted boys were allowed to go to dinner. Francis moaned about how greasy his hair looked but Gilbert looked more pumped now than when they started. Antonio felt how all the other boys looked: Tired and ready for something to eat.

He scarfed his food down and headed up to his dorm to shower off the muck and grime he accumulated in the two hour practice. When he reached the room he groaned realizing somebody got there before him and already claimed the shower.

He plopped down on his bed and pulled the shoes off his aching feet. He could hear the someone-that-got-to-the-shower-first singing. The language sounded familiar but the Spaniard was too pooped to figure it out. He laid on his back and dozed off letting the voice lull him to sleep.

**Okay, next is the chapter that I wrote! I'm not sure if I should be excited or worried or what…okay…bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

**You have made it! Yay! I was waiting for you! Okay, maybe I wasn't and maybe no one is actually reading this but if you are then HHHIIIIII! And now you're probably scared away and please don't go! Okay…anyways…so this is the chapter that I actually came up with and write and typed and all the good stuff. It would be pretty obvious that I was the one who wrote this even if I didn't publicly tell you…((((*｡****_｡****)_…I hope you enjoy this and I'll probably update within a week or so depending on really how much people like it. Even if I get one review that is like 'Please update soon!' Or whatever I'll try and update soon, as long as someone likes it I'll try my best to make them happy!**

**If I owned Hetalia do you really think I would be typing a Hetalia fanfiction?**

Chapter Four: Singing In The Shower

It was embarrassing enough at his home when he was caught singing in the shower by even his special-effing-snowflake of a brother, but being heard by the Spanish bastard that had nearly pummeled him on the pre-first day of school, that was just a downright humiliation on him and his entire existence. At least, that's the first thing Lovino thought as he stepped out of the bathroom, a fluffy white towel wrapped loosely around his waist and the thought of tomatoes and pretty girls on his mind. It didn't help at all that he had been singing Volare Cantare, of all Italian songs that he could have been singing it just had to be the one about flying and singing and 'blue painted in blue'.

The second thought the Italian boy had was 'thank the great tomato lord', seeing as the bastard was snoring softly and still in his football uniform, if you could call it that. Apparently the bastard had made the team. They hadn't had choir yesterday nor had they had it today, but according to some teacher or another, it officially started tomorrow. Which is what they said yesterday. Maybe Lovino should have just signed up for book club or some shit so at least he wouldn't have to be this stressed about such a measly matter. Go ahead, call him a pussy.

The third thought that ran through Lovino's head was 'why in the world does that bastard have to looks so damn hot?' He quickly hit that thought with a fly swatter and chucked it into the bin of forbidden gay thoughts. He was Italian for crying out loud! Chasing a woman's booty was his mother-effing duty!

"Stupid gay thoughts…" Lovino muttered to himself as he threw on some casual clothes; a pair of worn out jeans, an Assassins Creed shirt and his red chucks. At least he wasn't required to wear his uniform to dinner, that would easily be added to the already long ass list on why he hated this school. Pocket edition, series one, volume one, chapter one. It consists of much more than 100 points at the moment.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to run into his brother, that would have been horrible. Feliciano probably already had twenty eight friends, a girlfriend and a boyfriends. People always said he was just 'too likable', Lovino always said he was just to gullible. He would probably suck a dick if it meant the person would be their friend. Of course, they usually just took one look at him and decided that the cute façade of his was true and just took him under their wing. Simple as that.

Lovino sneered a little as he stepped into the cafeteria, which was already full, and slowly made his way towards the line that served Italian food. He grabbed a random plate of food, it happened to be a cheese quiche, and made his way over to a deserted table. Apparently you 'weren't allowed to eat anywhere but in the cafeteria' here, which was the dumbest rule ever. Back in Italy, Lovino was allowed to go hide away in the library, even though he wasn't a huge reader and truthfully thought the place had smelt of old lady. But lo and behold, here in World Academy they weren't so loose reigned.

As he sat down in the abandoned table, the young Italian reflected on the past two days of school, which just about all of the teachers had said earlier today. It was only day two of school and the teachers were already pounding down them down with work as if they already knew the basics of quantum mechanics, which Lovino did not understand one bit. The only class he actually enjoyed was English, and that was probably because the entire class was made up of seemingly quiet students. Oh yeah, and his brother wasn't in the class with him.

He already hated quantum mechanics before this academy, when one of his science teachers decided it would be fun to teach them about it, now he knew that he absolutely hated it. The formulas made no sense to him and the whole subject in general left him confused and aggravated. It really didn't help that the girl sitting next to him blew through the lessons like they were a breeze, what did she do in her free time? Study?

As Lovino began to eat his quiche he kept his eyes out for Feliciano, who was sure to come waltzing in any time now with an entourage of friends before deciding to brag his brother's ears off about them. That was just about the only thing he had to look forwards to at this school besides sleep. Luckily he didn't have any homework but just about every teacher had promised they'd get some tomorrow. Joy.

Antonio was awoken to the sound of someone banging on his door, more specifically two someones. Two someones who apparently insisted on being the loudest they could. The shower had apparently stopped when he was sleeping, and with it so had the haunting voice. Antonio groaned as his friends continued to bang on the door, his headache in rising at a rapid pace.

"Antonie, mon ami, it is time for dinner and I am hungry!" A distinctly French voice called out from the other side of the door.

"I will find a way into that room of yours even if I have to crawl in through the window!" Gilbert shouted just as Francis had finished.

"First I have to deal with cowardly Italians waking me up, now these dips? Let a man take his siesta in peace." Antonio grumbled to himself as he rolled over and sat up, only just noticing he was still in his football uniform and hadn't showered. He groaned again.

"I'll meet you two in the mess hall!" Antonio called out to his friends, which caused them to immediately cease their banging and shout words of appreciation before running down the hall. The Spaniard had enough common sense to know that he didn't have enough time for a decent shower and so he just opted for a change of clothes and maybe some cologne, just enough to not make him smell like he just slept in his own sweat, which he technically did.

It seemed as if Mr. I-Got-In-The-Shower-First, whichever of his three bunkmates that was, had decided not to wake him up to tell him it was his turn in the shower. Sure he didn't like it when people woke him up, in fact he hated it, but considered something like a shower was extremely important, he would think the Shower Dude would have enough decency, especially since he was in a sweaty football uniform. Sure he would probably still pummel whoever woke him up, but it would at least be considerate to inform him it was his turn.

Antonio hastily put on a random shirt that he had lying in his still unpacked bag of clothes and then pulled on a pair of jeans. His shoes were almost forgotten as he quickly made his way out the door, anxious to catch up with his new amigos before they began eating. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with any pricks on the way to the mess hall, even though it was very close to his dorm.

When he had reached the mess hall he picked his way over to the line for Italian food, closest food to the Spanish treats that weren't being served today, and kept an eye out for his friends. After spotting them he grabbed a tray of random foods and made his way over to the other two, who were chatting happily as they stuffed their faces with Italian and, in Gilbert's case, German food.

"Okay, now that you have all gathered around the awesome me," Gilbert began immediately after Antonio sat down, which pulled an eye roll from both the Spaniard and the Frenchman, "I have a fantastic list of awesome pranks we can pull throughout the year! We start at number one hundred and work our way down to number one!"

"That is one of the stupidest ideas I have ever heard." Antonio dead panned as he picked at a slice of lasagna that he didn't know that he had picked up.

"Oh, come on Toni! It'll be fun and we'll always be busy!" Gilbert whined.

"But then it seems to 'set in stone' so to speak. Aren't pranks supposed to be pulled at random?" Antonio asked as he continued to eat his food.

"Well, ja, but this way it'll be awesome and orderly! Something's just have to be like that and this is one of them! Plus, the we'll never get bored this year, just move on to the next prank!" The German was nearly jumping out of his seat, he was so excited.

"Whatever…" Francis muttered at his friend's bouncy attitude. This was apparently very exciting for him.

"Plus, Francis, I think you'll like this first prank." Gilbert said, smirking slightly at the Frenchman.

"And what would this prank be?"

"Let's just say it involves whipped cream, a video camera, and the girls lavatory."

**So…how did you like it? I'm sorry if you're looking at my writing and thinking, god dammit this chic is not worthy of typing this story. You're right…I'm not…but I'm still gonna do it! Sorry guys. Sorry that it's short also. Just…sorry.**

**So…feel free to review if you like it…if you don't the feel free to run away. I'll just be hiding over there.**

**┬┴┬┴┤(･****_├┬┴┬┴ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I checked one day and I had one review and it was just super duper sweet and it made me feel so special and omigoodness! Thank you Madam Natalya of Awesomeness you really are awesome and I felt like (◕ฺ ▿ฺ ◕ฺ****) and then I got super distracted for about three days and I checked again how many people actually liked this story and I had four more reviews and I was just like (´｡✪****ω✪｡｀****) and I was so happy because people are actually reading this and liking it! And that's exactly what I'm aiming for and (*⌒∇⌒*). **

**So, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! If you are looking at the screen as you read this and wondering 'who da hell (pardon my language) is dat?' Well it's all explained at the end! Yay! Beware, this has confusing quantum mechanics in it that I barely even understand and I have to write a report on it over the summer. Eek! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**I'm like 98% sure that I don't own Hetalia and that 2% extra is how sure I am that I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Everyone's In Trouble

Lovino was nearly asleep on his desk, he just couldn't pay attention to anything his teacher was droning on about. Add in the fact that he didn't understand a lick of quantum mechanics, having never learned it nor decided to delve into its mysteries before, and you've basically got a half asleep already cranky Italian boy. Oddly enough, the girl sitting next to him who had seemed so attentive in the past two days -sort of- had an extremely bored expression on her face and seemed like she was about to fall to sleep as well.

"Miss Bondevik!" The teacher's sharp voice fang across the room, waking Lovino and a few other students out of their daze. The girl next to him rolled her eyes before shutting them and leaning her head back to face the ceiling.

"Ja?" She asked, her expression very stoic and emotionless as she flipped her head again to watch the teacher. Despite the intimidation nearly pouring off of the teacher -Lovino truthfully didn't bother to learn his name- the girl seemed almost comfortable in this situation.

"Were you listening to anything that I was just talking about?" The teacher asked, a very angry expression on his face at the girl's lack of intimidation. This would be about the time that Lovino would be wriggling around in his seat, seeing as he had paid absolutely no attention to anything the teacher had just said, but the girl stayed stoic with her legs and arms crossed.

"Nei." Lovino assumed this meant no, considering he didn't speak a lick of whatever language she was using, he was guessing it was probably some branch off of the potato language, seeing as she used the word 'ja' previously.

"I see, and why not?" The teacher continued to pester her as he began to pace back and forth in front of his desk, not sparing that much of a glance at the girl rather than whatever wall he was walking towards.

"Because I already know all of this stuff." The girl answered, uncrossing one of her arms to gesture and the board where the teacher had some complicated equation written out.

"Is that so?" The teacher prodded, only receiving a curt nod from the girl. "Okay then…what are the properties needed of a wavefunction to be well-behaved?

"A wavefunction is well-behaved if it is normalizable, and if it and its first-derivative are single-valued, continuous and finite." The girl answered smoothly, a smug expression on her face, well at least in her eyes. Her face was still stoic and expressionless.

"Very well…come up to the board, please." The girl sighed irritably before slowly standing and walking up to the whiteboard. "Now, please consider that two dice are rolled, one after the other. Let A be the event that the second number if greater than the first. Find P(A)." The girl simply rolled her eyes at this, as if she couldn't believe the teacher was presenting her with something so elementary.

"The total number of possibilities is N = 6 × 6 = 36, which is the number of pairs of the form (i, j) with 1 ≤ i, j ≤ 6. The pairs with i j are given by NA = 15, namely, thus, (5, 6), (4, 5), (4, 6), (3, 4), (3, 5), (3, 6), ...(1, 5), (1, 6) P(A)= NA = 15 =0.417 N 36." The girl answered smartly, all the while slowly writing it out on the small piece of whiteboard that the teacher hadn't written on. "Gosh, that one was much to easy, sir. I was doing those sorts of problem back in the third grade."

"Well, if you're so smart then what is the probability that an incident photon is transmitted by the array?" The teacher continued to snap, sounding more like a child and less like an adult certified to teach all of these students to Lovino.

"Sir, we are in high school and you are a teacher. Please refrain from being a second grader." The girl replied before picking up an eraser and erasing a large portion of the teachers work from earlier. "And this is really much too easy. Give me a hard one next time, sir." By this time nearly everyone in the room was up and watching eagerly as the girl continued to show the teacher up.

"Considering that photons exiting the last polaroid are in the state |y′(φ)⟩," She then proceeded to write this down on the board, "polarized at angle φ with respect to the y−axis. The probability of passing through the first polaroid is |⟨y′(φ/N)|y⟩|2 =cos2 φ,so that the probability of being transmitted by the entire array is ?cos2 φ?N." All the while she slowly wrote down each equation that she spoke and even though Lovino had no idea what she was talking about, he couldn't help but feel slightly impressed at everything this girl was saying, even if it just sounded like a bunch of science gibberish.

"Hmm…" the teacher mused, looking over her work. "Very good Miss Bondevik."

"Thank you sir. Now, may I go back to my seat?" The girl asked, continuing to look disinterested in this all.

"I suppose so." the teacher flicked his wrist as he sent the girl on her way. "Now, however, Mister Vargas."

"Yes." Lovino answered slightly weakly, now was one of those times that he sort of kind of wished that his brother was in his class just so that sometimes it wouldn't always be his fault. Oh who was he kidding, it would always be his fault, little Feliciano would only get in trouble the day that Lovino learned this quantum mechanics shit.

"I would like to ask you the same question as well, were you paying any attention to my lesson?" The teacher loomed over him, cold calculating eyes watching him squirm and seemingly enjoying it.

"No." He answered truthfully, dammit! He should have lied and just snuck a peek at the board when asked what the hell was going on.

"Yes, well I'm not going to put you through what Miss Bondevik just went through, seeing that it is only the third day and you are already failing my class." This drew many snickers from students in the back of the room and it took all of Lovino's will power not to turn around and start cussing those fuckers out. "Also, in my files, it says that you did not take any courses in this subject at all last year or in your middle school years."

"No duh, it wasn't required and it's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo that I can't wrap my head around." Lovino shot back, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, a fresh scowl blooming on his face.

"Obviously. Now, Mister Vargas. If you plan to graduate I suggest you pass my class, and I can already tell that's going to be a huge challenge for you." More snickers from the back of the classroom. "I suggest that you get a tutor, and quickly. You need to learn both the basics and then keep up with everything else going on in my classroom. Now, any questions?"

Lovino continued to glare at this teacher, what a bastard. No 'oh, you didn't take these classes earlier? Let me reassign your schedule so you don't have this shit to deal with!' Nope, instead he had the go find a fucking tutor and still keep up to date with every single fuck that went on in this class. The fact that the teachers were total douche's was quickly added to the list of things he hated about this god forsaken school.

"Now then, let us continue our talk of Eigenvalues and Eigenvectors." The teacher then proceeded to turn his back to the class and began writing random nonsense on the board. Lovino knew that he should be paying attention, but the wooden table top was just calling him for a nap, plus this shit was boring as hell.

And this same concept went for Antonio, as well, who was currently sitting near the front -thanks to his last name- in his world history class. The teacher was droning on about something or another, Antonio didn't really care to listen, plus the girl on his right was actually very pretty and anything even slightly pretty was distracting enough for Antonio at the moment.

He never really could see the point for history, world or not. These dudes were all dead so what was the point? Was their job application seriously going to say 'what ancient civilization came before the Ancient Egyptians?' Antonio seriously doubted it.

"Mister Carriedo." The teacher -Miss Akantha?- snapped, which really wasn't that intimidating considering she was actually extremely laid back and seemed slightly tired, like she really needed a siesta or something.

"Yes, ma'am?" Antonio responded, quickly snapping into attention. Just because he was rude to other people didn't mean he had to be rude to her, she seemed much to nice plus over the last two days she had actually treated him nicely. That was immediately noted in Antonio's book as something good.

"I know this may be boring, I'm a little bored of it myself, but could you please pay attention?" She asked softly. God this teacher really did need a nap and a sixteen month vacation.

"Yes, sorry ma'am." Antonio complied, nodding a little even though he knew he would would be off in la-la land as soon as she started teaching again. She simply smiled at him before returning to the book and finishing up the introduction to some chapter or another.

The girl next to him snorted as she sent Antonio an all too knowing look, as if she went through this all the time. He would have to ask for her name after class, maybe even her number if he was lucky. Fat chance on that, but hey, a man can wish.

The rest of the class droned by ever so slowly. It included the teacher nearly falling asleep on her desk -along with about five students and that kid with a Batman sweater who was already asleep in the back-, the girl next to Antonio doodling in her textbook, the collective snickers of some kids in the back as they carved a dick into a desk, and Antonio humming whatever song the oh so mysterious douche in the shower had been singing. He didn't even know what song it was nor what language it was in, something close to Spanish though.

"Okay, class, I can tell you're bored and you can tell I'm bored," Miss Akantha said while she stifled a yawn, "so I'm just going to let you get out early and head to lunch because I'm hungry and today they have Turkish food, which I personally like. You may leave now, and someone wake up the kid in the Batman hoodie."

The Spaniard quickly packed up his things, roughly shoving his history book into the tote bag that he had swiped from his father before he came to this school. He swung out of the room and nearly crashed into the girl who was sitting next to him, she was actually pretty short.

"Whoa, hold up there, güey!" The girl said, taking a step back with her hands up. Her hair was a dark brown color and hung loosely around her body but her bangs were held securely back by her pink headband. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed almost black and were slightly surprised at Antonio's presence.

"Oh, er, hola!" Antonio quickly said awkwardly to the girl. He had _obviously_ been caught off guard, he wasn't _nervous_ about talking to a pretty girl or something. No, no, no, what are you talking about?

"I'm Maria." The girl said quirkily, holding one of her hands out stiffly for Antonio to shake.

"Antonio." He replied, hastily shaking her hand.

"Nice job on getting in trouble, Antonio." The girl -Maria, I guess- smirked as she leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

"Why, thank you m'lady." Antonio answered back sarcastically, almost throwing in a fake bow. Keyword being almost, he was Antonio Fernandez -mother fucking- Carriedo, he would never do something so elementary, especially not in a school hallway even though it was only occupied by his world history class and was thinking quickly as everyone rushed off excitedly for lunch.

"I was just wondering what you were humming? I mean that's not the only reason but I thought perhaps I should make it the first topic point." Maria asked, laughing awkwardly and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have no idea what I was humming, one of my roommates was singing it in the shower and it's quite catchy. Now, what were those other topics?"

"Well, I was wondering-" Maria was quickly cut off by the self proclaimed Prussian glomping Antonio, of course something had to go wrong, that was just the sort of luck the Spaniard had since the beginning of time.

"Hey there Toni!" Gilbert cooed as Antonio roughly shoved him away, not really giving a shit if his friend got hurt. "Oh! And hello there cutie." Gilbert's mind was quickly transported from Antonio to the thought of Maria, whom was standing ever so awkwardly across from Antonio, rubbing her wrists as she watched the two boys interaction.

"Um…I'm just gonna go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Antonio." Maria quickly piped up before speed walking down the hall and to the cafeteria.

"Dude, what the hell? I was right in the middle of picking her up!" Antonio whisper shouted at Gilbert as soon as Maria was out of sight. It was pretty obvious that the Spaniard was highly pissed off.

"Kesese!" Gilbert's odd laugh echoed across the hallway. "Oh Antonio, you always have tomorrow, Miss Ankantha will probably fall asleep in class and you can get all flirty with her."

"Speaking of class, aren't you supposed to be a little preoccupied with calculus at the moment?" Antonio stared accusingly at his albino friend. It wasn't that he minded, he had skipped classes many times before, but their calculus teacher was an asshole that was about twenty times worse then the quantum mechanics teacher, and that guy was the pure definition of a dick.

"Eh," Gilbert shrugged it off, "I'm supposedly in the bathroom right now, luckily Mr. Arschloch has no bathroom passes, so I'm home-free until he chews me out tomorrow."

"Let's go get lunch, I'm starving!"

**Okay, so each of the teachers are based off of some of my teachers. The quantum mechanic's teacher is based off of this teacher that I have who insists on making everyone feel like they're the stupidest things ever. Miss Ankantha was based off of this one teacher I have who is extremely bored of her own subject and let's us good off most of the time. Teacher number three is based off of this teacher who I literally expect to beat us if we misbehave. I don't really have the best teachers. \(=-=)/ You got to see a bit of Nyo!Norway being a ****sassy ass bitch **** little genius. And the fan made character of the Philippines being an awkward cutie. **

**Thank you a bunch for reading! I really appreciate it! Feel free to follow/favorite/review, I hope that doesn't sound too greedy…thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next one stuff'll happen and shit will go down. Pardon my language.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, hello there good friends and/or good strangers. Whatever you prefer to be called. So I updated this and yeah…yay…this is sort of short and sort of crappy and sort of a filler and sort of makes me very ashamed. Thank you for reading it though! It's very nice of you! :) Please enjoy this chapter six thing that is another chapter and have fun doing whatever you do next in your day…**

**If I owned Hetalia it would be full of crappily drawn characters and poorly developed plot lines. You should be happy I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter Six: _Very_ Masculine

If there was one thing that Lovino Romano Vargas would never do, it would probably be asking a girl for help, it would actually be more accurate to say that he didn't like asking anyone for help, he considered it as admitting to a weakness and Lovino Romano Vargas would never admit to any weakness. People just considered that as another thing that his special little snowflake of a brother was better at and the older Italian had enough of that to last him an entire fucking life time.

Still, despite his hatred of asking for help -especially from a girl-, Lovino still somehow found himself ambling slowly over to Lucia -fucking- Bondevik who was sitting alone at a table, eating a salad -what a typical girl- and studying. Lovino didn't know what he was expecting, her surrounded by friends? Gossiping about Lovino's stupidity in class? Okay, that last one was actually very likely and he was sure just about everyone in his Quantum Mechanics class was laughing at him with their friends. It had always happened back in Italy, so why not here in Ireland?

"Umm…excuse me?" Lovino asked as politely as he could as he approached the small round table Lucia was seated at. He probably would have been harsher -most likely along the lines of 'oi, fuckface!'- but seeing as he was trying to make a seemingly good impression on the girl, that wasn't exactly the best idea.

Lucia glanced up at Lovino, an extremely bored and disinterested look on her face, before hitching an eyebrow and staring back down at her book. Now that Lovino was actually close up he realized that she was neither eating a salad nor studying. Instead the girl was eating some weird food that seemed like a mix of fish and something almost like seaweed bit still distinctly wasn't. Instead of reading some large-ass math textbook like the Italian was expecting, Lucia instead was reading a book about Norse Myths.

"Yes." She muttered as she continued to scan through her book, all the while continuing a steady flow of…whatever the hell she was eating.

"Listen, you're good at the Quantum Mechanics shit and I'm not. I need a tutor. You seem to understand it. Must I elaborate anymore?" Lovino quickly spewed out, wanting to get it over with sooner so that he get studying sooner and pass the retarded with at least somewhat decent marks.

"No, please elaborate." Lucia dead panned as she set the book down and flipped a strand of her much too long pale blonde hair over her shoulder, all the while watching Lovino with cold purple eyes. The Italian shivered under her gaze, it was seriously fucking horrifying and he was just waiting for the moment that she took the cross hairpin that was resting in her hair and stabbed him with it.

Lovino grunted and rolled his eyes before slamming his hands down hard against the lunch table. It drew a few stares from tables near by but didn't even make the cold girl blink.

"I need a tutor," Lovino began as he swallowed down the last sliver of pride he had left in his body, "and you're very well introduced in this subject. So I thought that perhaps you could teach me all the shit I need to know."

"You do know that I would literally have to teach you everything from the beginning?" Lucia pointed our as she leaned forward in her seat ever so slightly.

"Yes." Lovino replied between gritted teeth. Great, his dignity would also be taken away that day, and by a girl no less.

"You do realize that this will take up a large majority of both of our free times?" Lucia continued to talk, acting as if Lovino had never spoke a word to her..

"Yes." The Italian answered forcefully. It was taking all of his willpower not to flip out and start cussing at this girl who was taking her sweet damn time to point out the obvious.

"I guess I could, but we'll either have to study in the library or in your dorm." Lucia finally concluded, leaning back in her seat at she did so. Lovino nearly sighed with relief, key word being nearly.

"Okay."

"Here is my number, we meet tonight after dinner in the library at six p.m. sharp." Lucia said in a very authoritative voice as she etched out a random combination of numbers on a small ripped out piece of napkin in neat handwriting before handing it over to Lovino. "If you're even one second late I will simply leave and wish you luck for whatever exam we have next."

"And where, exactly, in the large fucking expanse that this school calls a library do you plan to meet?" Lovino asked impatiently. He was starving and still hadn't had any lunch yet, plus just thinking about this shit irked him off. The schools library was literally just about as large as the entire state of fucking Rhode Island over in America.

Lucia seemed to ponder this for a moment, well seemed to. She still had an extremely stoic and somewhat bored expression on her face, but her eyes flitted up to the ceiling for a moment and I guess that's sort of a pondering thing…

"At the tables behind the sciences section, that's on the first floor and you can easily find it if you come in through the North entrance." Lucia dead panned as she turned her attention back to the book of myths she was reading and the weird fish thing she was eating. "You may leave now."

"Whatever." Lovino mumbled as he turned from the scene and stalked away.

"Wait," Lucia cried out, well not really. It was more like she said it in an extremely emotionless voice that was raised ever so slightly above her normal pitch of speaking but same difference. "If you meet an annoying Dane, I wasn't here."

"Whatever." Lovino repeated as he continued to stalk away. What sort of request was that anyways?

Antonio couldn't help but notice the almost empty feeling that occupied him when he walked into the cafeteria, or perhaps that was just the cafeteria being practically empty. Other than the twenty or so kids from his class there were about another two classes that sat in clustered groups across the cafeteria either chatting happily or stuffing their faces. A few were studying for some first day exam some asshole of a teacher decided to give out and Antonio pitied them, having luckily not run into a teacher like that in his few days here and he hopefully never would.

Antonio was snapped out of his thoughts by Gilbert hurriedly pulling him across the room and into one of the food lines, nearly yanking his arm out of its socket in the process.

"What's the rush?" Antonio snapped as he quickly retrieved his arm from the self-proclaimed Prussians grasp, rubbing the place that he was tightly holding onto. Antonio was sure it would be bruising by the end of the day.

"There's German food today!" Gilbert squealed like a little girl which promptly caused the Spaniard to role his eyes. Of course he would be excited over this. "I can feel you rolling your eyes back there!"

Antonio mock gasped at his friends claim. "What ever would cause you to think that, Gilbert!"

"It's a sixth sense I've developed from living with Monika for my entire life." Gilbert responded very nonchalantly as he grabbed a tray of food from the front of the line. Antonio glared disdainfully down at the foreign German food that was laid out before him, nothing really appeasing to his Mediterranean taste in food.

"Try the wiener schnitzel and potato salad, it's better than any of that Norwegian crap over there." Gilbert offered, seeing Antonio's look of distaste before turning to glare angrily at the line for Norwegian food next to them where a small girl with really long and really thick silver hair was grabbing a tray from.

"Alright then…" Antonio responded uncertainly as he made a random guess as to which was whatever sort of food Gilbert was talking about. Apparently it was correct because the Prussian simply nodded and happily walked off to the table that the two of them along with Francis had claimed as theirs.

"Alright," Gilbert began as soon as the two of them had sat down, "I know Francy-pants isn't here yet and all, but I really want to talk about the prank I've made up and a plan on how to carry it out without being caught."

"I thought you said you already had a plan?" Antonio questioned as he shoved the potatoes around his plate, not exactly wanting to eat them. Sure he had had potatoes in Spain but he hated the way the German's cooked them, plus tomatoes are much better.

"I guess you thought wrong, because I most certainly did n- Francis! My man!" Gilbert interrupted himself as the bell rang and the Frenchman practically sprinted into the cafeteria as if he had been waiting just outside of the room for just this moment.

"Ah, bonjour Gilbert, Antonio. I will be right back." Francis replied, seeming slightly flustered as he slow jogged into a random food line before heading back to their table. "Now, what were we discussing over here?"

"Yes, we were plotting out prank number one of the year!" Gilbert said happily, sounding once again like a school girl who's Sempai had finally noticed her.

"Oh, of course. Whipped cream and one of the girls toilets, oui?" Francis questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Ja! Now, the basic outline of it is very basic and quite elementary. I actually did pull it back in elementary, but hey! That's why we start from the worst prank and end with the best!" Gilbert smiled before pulling the two other boys into the center of the table and whispering his plan to them.

"That is literally the shittiest prank ever. And that's coming from the guy who once thought that filling a students locker with marbles was the best prank in the world." Antonio deadpanned as he thought back to when that had happened. It was the last time that he ever thought he could trust someone enough to give them his locker combination, which was a stupid move of him even at the age of ten.

"Gilbert, I will have to agree with Antonio on this one. That is literally retarded." Francis agreed.

"But thats the point! We start crappy and we get better and better as the year goes by." Gilbert whined.

"Yes, but if we start with something as stupid as that then when we pull some grand finale and reveal ourselves, or whatever, I'm pretty sure half of the school is going to look back and think 'hey! These were the amateurs who pulled that one so called prank at the beginning of the year!' They would completely ignore our last feat and focus on the fact that we were the losers who carried out your loser plan." Antonio ranted to Gilbert.

"Well, do you have a better plan?" Gilbert snapped back as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, an angry pout on his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Antonio responded back smartly. "It still involves one of the girl toilets but is a little more, how would you say it, explosive."

"You have me hooked." Francis smiled evilly, as if already imagining what Antonio was planning, which was most likely incorrect but the Spaniard would let him keep his dirty fantasies for now. Gilbert simply grunted at this.

"Okay, here's _my_ plan." Antonio mused before leaning into the table which caused the others to do so as well, one rather reluctantly may I add. As Antonio whispered out his plan and the materials necessary Gilbert seemed to warm up more and more to the plan until he was smiling just as widely and evilly as Francis had been doing just a minute ago.

"Well, Antonio, I must say that that is quite genius." Francis admitted as the Spaniard finished his plan. "Maybe it could even replace Gilbert's number one."

"No way!" Gilbert shouted angrily at his friend, jumping out of his seat and drawing a few unwanted stares from around the room. "Still, I guess Antonio's plan is good enough. We will initiate it tomorrow. Bad Touch Trio lunch meeting of awesomeness is adjourned!"

"Wow, Gilbert, I didn't know you knew such large words!"

**Wow, Ginger, I can't believe how totally shitty that was! Yeah, sorry about that but I just lazed out and this is sort of a filler. Sorry, again. I know that Lovino was sort of sexist and all that but I feel like he would always sort of see girls as hard to talk to and feel like asking one for help to sort of dent his masculinity or what not. I would also like to say that there will be side ships (no fucking duh) and the two main characters aren't gonna hook up right away and will be doing the dating thing with other people before they actually do start the dating thing with each other. Or at least Antonio will, Lovino's just gonna be hot and single and such. Okay, I really am happy that you've read this and that you've made it this far into it and haven't decided I'm totally crap writer or whatever! Feel free to follow or favorite and reviews are appreciated but not required! Thank you for enjoying this chapter, and if you didn't I'm sure there'll eventually be one that you like.**


End file.
